


Day Ten: Costume

by zizzlekwum



Series: Wayhaven31 2020 [10]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Costume, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Self-Insert, Wayhaven 31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum
Summary: Unit Bravo gets ready for a Halloween party. Laughs are had.
Relationships: Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s), Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Wayhaven31 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Day Ten: Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Another self-insert, once again featuring a Nate-romancing detective.

When I walk into the room, Felix takes one look at me before doubling over in laughter. “Tha-that’s the b-best co-costume I’ve ever s-seen!” he gasps through his laughter, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Glad you like it,” I say with a wink, smiling.

Nate fights a smile. “It  _ is _ accurate,” he notes.

“Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to get prescription aviators, so I’m kinda blind right now.” I shrug. “Totally worth it, though.”

Mason enters the room and snorts when he sees me. “Nice,” he comments.

“You like it?” I grin.

Mason chuckles. “He’s gonna kill you, you know.”

“It’ll be worth it,” I say, laughing.

“What the hell are you supposed to be?” Mason scoffs, glancing at Felix.

Felix huffs, crossing his arms. “Obviously I’m Nick Fury.”

I smile. “I’m so glad I got you into Marvel movies.”

“I thought Nick Fury was supposed to be a badass,” Mason quips.

“Hey!” Felix responds in mock offense.

Mason shrugs. “Could be worse,” he admits, turning his attention to Nate with a smirk. “At least you’re not matching your girlfriend.”

“What girlfriend?” Felix mutters.

“Hey, just because Nate can pull off dressing like an actual cop doesn’t mean you have to be jealous,” Lauren teases, walking into the room wearing an orange prisoner jumpsuit. She stops next to Nate, who smiles and puts an arm around her. “Besides, at least he’s wearing a costume. It  _ is _ a costume party, after all.”

“Hey, I’m wearing a costume,” Mason says, lighting a cigarette. “I’m an undercover cop.” He nods at me with a smirk, acknowledging my idea.

Lauren rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling. “You  _ would  _ give him an idea to get out of dressing up,” she says to me.

“What can I say?” I put my hands up. “I’m all for finding ways to do things with the least amount of effort possible!”

“How am I attracted to you?” I hear from behind me, and I turn in time to see Adam enter the room, looking very uncomfortable.

“Because I’m awesome and my weirdness is oddly endearing,” I tell him, shrugging as I give him a smile.

Felix takes one look at his costume and starts laughing so hard he cries. He’s joined by Mason, who is actually laughing, not just a chuckle. Lauren buries her head in Nate’s arm to hide her smile, and even Nate can’t stop the corners of his mouth from twitching.

“Sam, Adam, between the two of your costumes, this might be the best night of my life!” Felix exclaims, wiping his eyes.

Adam takes a closer look at me, his eyes narrowing. “You didn’t….”

I smile widely. “I’m Commanding Agent du Mortain!” I say proudly, struggling not to laugh. The real Commanding Agent du Mortain lets out a loud groan.

“And what are you, Adam?” Felix asks before bursting into laughter again.

Adam groans again before saying something quietly.

“What’s that?” Mason asks, smirking. “I didn’t catch that.”

“I said I’m a vampire!” Adam says sharply, turning to glare at him. Felix howls with laughter, Mason chuckling beside him.

“Come on, guys!” Lauren says, trying not to laugh. “We’re going to be late, and Tina will never let me hear the end of it!”

Adam groans for a third time, rubbing a hand over his face as everyone follows Lauren and Nate out the door. I grab Adam’s hand and lace my fingers through his, leaning my head against his shoulder. “I think you look very hot as a vampire,” I state matter-of-factly.

“I  _ am _ a vampire,” he points out, frowning.

I grin. “Did I stutter?”

He shakes his head with a small smile, letting go of my hand to wrap an arm around me. “You’re impossible.”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

Adam hums in agreement, kissing the top of my head as we follow the others out the door. “I do,” he admits.

I nestle my head into his shoulder, unable to keep the smile off of my face. “I love you, too, Adam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is wicked late but I’ve been depressed as shit and haven’t been doing anything so whatever I guess.


End file.
